Wild girl
by kick-ass cinderella
Summary: There are deaths in this story. sad:( A brave girl named Pandora is kidnapped by a general after he kills her father, even though he was innocent, but escapes into the wild.


WILD GIRL

Pandora's P.O.V

I am digging up potatoes with my father when I feel the ground shaking a bit. I put my ear to the ground and my father stops digging. From what I could hear there were horses, about 6 of them. I lifted my head and looked at my father and said, "Father, there are people coming on horses, 6 of them." I say then he puts down the hoe and went to the gate door to wait.

Over the hill I see figures on horses coming toward us. I looked my father and he looked at me and said, "Pandora, go in the house I will talk to them." I did as I was told and went into the house. I crouched down at the window to where they couldn't see me but to where I could hear their conversation.

A man got off his horse and walked over to my father and said, "Are you Yoshi Harushi?" "I am." "We have had orders from the council of your town to punish you for stealing from your neighbor." He said with a stern voice. No, that's a lie, our neighbor has been trying to frame father for a long time so he could get our land! "There is some mistake, I would never do such a thing, and I'm being framed!" My father cried. The man didn't flinch. He rose up his sword and said, "The penalty for burglary is death." He then stabbed my father in the stomach. No, I must save father! I ran out the door towards my father and cradled him in my arms and pleaded, "Father, open your eyes, open your eyes father!" He didn't open his eyes. I felt the tears begin to rush down my eyes. No, he mustn't be dead! Open your eyes, please! What am I crying for? They killed my father, an inanest man! I won't let them get away with this!

General's P.O.V

What I saw was a sad sight indeed, a 17 year old girl sitting on the ground crying over her dead father's body. I can't be thinking this, he was a thief. I made my face stern again. "Don't cry, he should have been expecting this since he first stole." I said. She stopped crying but still looked at his body and said, "What is your proof?" Wait, we actually didn't have any proof. He could have been an innocent man. We just took what the man that reported him, oh man, we're in deep shit.

The girl stood up at me with a looked that looked like an angry lions, now that I look at her she kind of looks like a lion, a pretty one. Her hair is fiery red hair that looked like a main, beautiful green eyes, and was extremely tall, almost as tall as me. Her voice brought me out of my ogling. She said, "Don't tell me that you just charged here without any proof that my father was a thief?" Her tone was as stern as mine and she was gathering a dark aura with a death glare directed at me. I shivered for a moment. She then said, "I bet you didn't even know that our neighbor has been trying to frame us for years in order to get our land?" This was not going to turn out good. She started walking towards us while saying, "You have made me very angry, you are lucky I don't like to kill, but I won't let you get away without a scar." By the end of this sentence she was standing very close to me with her arms folded across her chest. I kind of like this cocky attitude of hers. This might be fun. I smirked and put my arms across my chest just like her and said, "What makes you think you can hurt me? You don't even have a sword." I wish I hadn't said that. She smirked and said, "Not yet, that is." She quickly grabbed my sword out of my belt and held it to my throat, so I gulped. "I suggest you leave before I hurt you." She said calmly.

I will not lose to a girl; luckily I keep a spare sword on the other side of my belt. I reached down and grabbed my sword and knocked the sword out of her hand and pointed it at her throat. I win, this girl is fun, and maybe I should bring her back with me to the palace. "I win, you're coming with me." I said as I pulled out a cloth which had a chemical that would knock her out and put it to her face. She fought a little before she passed out and I caught her limp in my arms. I picked her up bridal style and turned to my men and said, "Go kill the neighbor that lied to us." I started walking to my horse when one of my men said, "Sir, what are you going to do with the girl?" I smirked and said, "She's my new toy." I then put her on the front of the horse and got on myself. I then rode to the palace with the beautiful girl passed out in my arms.

At the palace

As I approached the gate I hear a horse coming my way. I look to my left to see my best friend, the co-general. "Hey Derek, oh, what have we here?" He said sizing up the passed out girl in my arms. That reminds me, exactly who is this girl? The only thing I know about her is that she is the cocky daughter of a man I just killed. "I don't really know, but I just killed her father that was an innocent man, well I didn't really know that then." He looked at me shocked. He then said, "Man, you just made a major mistake! You make the girl fall for you then they come with you willingly!" I know that wouldn't have worked so I said, "Zaacai, I know that wouldn't work, from what I can tell, this girl wouldn't fall so easily." I then felt a fist slam into my eye and I fell off my horse. I looked up to see the girl sitting on my horse smirking, she then said, "You bet I won't fall, and don't you forget it!" She then rode off towards the dark forest. "Zaacai, lend me your second horse!" I grabbed the rope that connected to his horse and the other horse." I am coming too!" Zaacai said excitedly. We rode off after her and soon we were getting close on her.

I wonder how she can ride so well, wait what's with her odd clothing. I looked at her and she was wearing a man's shirt with man's pants but they were raggedy as if she were living in the wilderness. She looked back at me as I got right next to her. She then smirked and put her fingers a short way in her lips and whistled very loudly.

Out of the forest came a beautiful, large, black stallion. It ran till it was running right next to her. She then hopped from my horse to that one. She started to roar with laughter as she easily sped in front of us. When she made it to the edge of the forest she looked back and said, "If you ever need to find me I'll be here!" She smiled and rode into the forest. I slowly sped to a stop as did Zaacai. I said, "We will come look for her some other time, I have some things to take care of back at the palace." We then turned around and rode back to palace. When I return I will find her, and she will be mine.

2 years later/Derek's P.O.V

I am bored, there is nothing to do in this castle since the war is over and I have 2 weeks off of work. Maybe I should go look for that idiot Zaacai, he might have some ideas. I get up from my chair and start walking to his room where he usually is, not only is he a playboy but is also a lazy ass. I finally get to his "door and knock. I wait a second and I hear him say from in his room, "Come in~!" I then walk in to find him looking down from his window at some ladies with a host like grin on his face. I say, "Seriously, you can't lay off the flirting for a day." He turns to me with an annoyed look on his face. He says," What do you want?" I say, "I was wondering if you could save me from death of boredom." He laughs and says, "Why don't we go for a ride outside the walls?" This wasn't something I would call fun but I said," Well it's better than sitting at my desk doing nothing."

We are now at the stables settling up our horses when he says, "Hey did you get your face from the horse? Your face looks like his ass!" This was kind of funny but he wasn't going to get away with it. I walk over to him once my horse is settled and push him in the water troff. I burst out laughing and soon does he. I pulled him out of the troff and we get on our horses.

Zaacai's P.O.V

We are now riding around the perimeter of the castle's wall when it kind of reminded me of when that one girl escaped. OMG I totally forgot about her! I bet she is even more hot than when I first met her. If I do say so myself, she was quite something. This will surely cure Derek's boredom. I say, "Hey Derek, do you remember when you kidnapped that girl and then she escaped to the dark forest?" He immediately straitens up with a smile on his face. He then says, "Let's go into the dark forest and find her!" He starts riding toward the dark forest so I follow.

We are now at the dark forest and he has that determined look on his face. I then remember what the local villagers said so I should warn him. I say, "Derek, the villagers say that there is a pride of lions in these woods, we should be careful." "Ok." We then trot into the forest.


End file.
